La Sílfide
by Luna Mikk
Summary: Una antigua representación de ballet necesita que se le de el final que merece. Yaoi Lucky (Tyki x Lavi)


**La Sílfide.**

Un pequeño pueblo, con una vida humilde y tranquila, todo alejado del mundo... Nada parecía extraño si no fuese por la gran mansión que se imponía sobre todo el pueblo desde las faldas de la colina y un precioso teatro que haría las delicias de cualquier amante de las obras, bailes y demás si no fuera porque estaba abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo, o eso parecía a simple vista. Era una misión muy fácil, solo debía llegar y buscar la inocencia, ni siquiera parecía haber akumas en el lugar, al menos a simple vista, pero estaría atento con la gente.

Primeramente se dirigió a la gran mansión aunque lo que vio allí solo le alteró y le hizo activar su inocencia de inmediato. Se había confiado al no ver akumas pues había un Noah bien conocido para él frente a la mansión: Tyki Mikk, aunque él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, sería mejor de esa forma, dado que no creía poder vencerle estando solo en ese momento. Dado que Tyki se dirigía a la mansión cambió de estrategia, le evitaría, por lo que empezaría a buscar en el teatro, realmente le gustaba más de esa forma.

El lugar era enorme… montones de butacas, con varios pasillos intermedios, palcos arriba… y ese escenario… era increíble, se sentía diferente al resto de lugares que había visitado anteriormente, era casi como si, a pesar de estar todo abandonado, pudiese ver trazas de las obras que ahí se habían representado, aunque había un ambiente triste, empezaba a sentirse agobiado, así que mejor darse prisa.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Será cosa de la inocencia? — Llegó a avanzar hasta la parte de atrás del escenario, aún había las zonas de vestuario de los bailarines, pequeños camerinos para las estrellas… pero ahí ya no era capaz de caminar apenas, sentía una opresión en el pecho y avanzaba apoyándose en la pared. Sentía como si… sintiera que algo faltaba por hacer, debía terminar la historia, darle un final más feliz del que tuvo. Llegó entonces a uno de los camerinos y entró sin fijarse en el cartel que había en la puerta "Sílfide: Mme. Taglioni". — Aquí debe haber algo. — Empezó a buscar aunque de forma algo torpe, levantando polvo casi a cada movimiento, pues todo llevaba demasiado tiempo abandonado. En una mesa de maquillaje había una especie de diario, a lo mejor le servía como pista… lo abrió y le echó un vistazo rápido, aunque la letra parecía algo temblorosa podía decir que era la letra de una mujer, iba a ponerse a leer más en serio cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse tras él, estaba perdido, le había encontrado. Se giró de golpe dejando el diario sobre la mesa. — Tyki Mikk…

— ¿Parchado-kun? — El Noah sonreía, aunque no como siempre, él también sentía algo extraño además de la presión en el pecho, ambos eran afectados por el poder de la inocencia, no era una cualquiera. — Estás aquí…— Dijo eso casi como si lo esperara, a pesar de que aún se encontraban ahí.

—Te esperaba. —No, eso no era lo que Lavi quería haber dicho, pero eso es todo lo que salió de su boca, era como si alguien más hablara a través de él, hablar y algo más, pues apenas dejo tiempo entre medias antes de avanzar hacia el moreno a paso rápido, abrazarle por el cuello y besarle profundamente.

A pesar de que ambos eran conscientes de que eso no tenía demasiado sentido, que debían encontrar la inocencia cada uno para su bando, de que deberían estar peleando por eso, pero no había nada de eso de momento… hasta ahora solo sentían una irrefrenable necesidad de estar juntos, de besarse, de sentirse el uno al otro. Ninguno comprendía el motivo… pero era necesario, algo desesperado y placentero. Tyki llevó sus manos a la cintura de Lavi, moviéndole, haciéndole retroceder hasta tocar con la mesa donde le alzó un poco para sentarle en esta, el pelirrojo abrió un poco las piernas para que el moreno pudiese acercarse más aún, no deseaba ninguna clase de separación entre ellos.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa forma, entre besos sin descanso, apenas tomando aire entre unos y otros, hasta que fue Tyki el que terminó por separarse, ambos respiraban agitados y se veían confusos, como si apenas en ese momento se dieran cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y… de lo que casi pasaba. Tyki se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirar a Lavi, quien despacio bajó de la mesa cuando el otro le dejó más espacio. También le miraba, a sus dorados ojos, estaba incluso un poco sonrojado, esperaba que el moreno no lo notara demasiado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — El Noah del Placer, a pesar de que justo eso había recibido, estaba confuso y quería respuestas a lo que había sucedido.

—No lo sé… Creo que de alguna forma estamos siendo afectados por la inocencia del lugar esté donde esté. — Así con eso ya le daba a entender que aún no la había encontrado, pero sabía que el otro tampoco la tenía.

—No creo que haya inocencias que provoquen algo parecido. — ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Algo así como una inocencia de amor o pasión? Jamás escuchó nada igual.

—No es eso… No provocó lo que hicimos… creo que nos hizo "algo". — Aunque aún no sabía exactamente el qué. — Y a raíz de eso, nos comportamos de esa forma… como si algo, o alguien más, nos controlara. — O más bien como si los "usara", eso era más correcto, pues realmente así se sentía, vilmente usado. — El diario…— Ahí a lo mejor había información, y ahora que estaban recompuestos, podría leer mejor.

"La Sílfide estaba enamorada de él…

James… solo él podía verla, y eso la hacía feliz…

Le vería una vez más antes de la boda, ella debía encargarse de ello.

Robó la alianza que tenía para su amada así, si quería recuperarla, debería verla

Solo una vez más…

Entonces podría decirle todo y podrían estar juntos.

Esa es la historia, yo interpreto a la Sílfide y…

Desde hace unos días siento casi como si realmente fuese ella.

Mi atracción por Mazilier, quien interpreta a James se vuelve desmesurada.

El otro día que ensayábamos unas frases en mi camerino comenzamos a sentir ansiedad y pronto una opresión en el pecho.

Fue entonces cuando ambos nos pasamos de la raya, al menos hasta que alguien entró y nos descubrió.

No dijo nada, pero nos echó una buena bronca, igual que después hizo el propio Mazilier, pues él estaba casado.

Entonces un día, antes de la representación final… entré a su camerino y robé su alianza de boda.

Entonces huí. Lejos, abandoné el teatro entrando al bosque, no llegué a la representación que se tuvo que cancelar."

El silencio se hizo presente en ese camerino… ambos sabían dónde estaban y ahora… comenzaban a comprender lo que podía haber ocurrido. Se miraron aún sin intercambiar palabra alguna entre ellos. Lavi cerró el diario, pero no lo dejó sobre la mesa, sino que se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, era pequeño así que cabía sin problemas.

—Así que… eso es lo que sucedió… — Era evidente la presencia de una inocencia en ese lugar, ya descartaban mirar en otra zona del pueblo… estaba ahí, y hacía que la historia de La Sílfide se hiciera realidad con cualquiera que llegara a ese camerino.

—Será mejor hacer algo antes de que se vuelva a repetir. —Quizá a Tyki no le hiciese demasiada gracia, pero iban a tener que colaborar para encontrar la inocencia… después de eso ya lucharían para ver quien se la quedaba, pero por ahora mejor si seguían juntos, de separarse la historia podría tomar matices algo… inesperados.

—Claro… claro… —A pesar de todo, Lavi estaba nervioso. — Si la inocencia está en alguna parte… posiblemente sea en el escenario, o cerca… seguro que si la inocencia provoca estos comportamientos, estaría cerca de donde se representaba la escena.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos. —Tyki ya avanzaba, pero al sujetar el pomo de la puerta antes de salir… algo se lo estaba complicando demasiado, ¿y si estaba siendo controlado de nuevo? … Mejor sería evitarlo. Respiró profundamente y abrió de golpe para extrañeza de Lavi, aunque mejor no mencionar nada de eso, simplemente avanzaron uno delante y otro detrás hacia el escenario.

Llegaron hasta la superficie de madera gastada del escenario, delante de ellos el enorme telón… cerrado. Se sentía… triste, como si algo faltara… como si la última obra que no se pudo representar y fue cancelada, siguiese pendiente, algo que había quedado sin terminar. Lavo comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado y al alzar la mirada al centro del escenario le pareció ver algo… como siluetas en una noche iluminada por los focos… moviéndose grácilmente, danzando, la historia deseaba ser terminada… solo hacían falta una sílfide y un James, claro que la inocencia ya los había encontrado y seleccionado para su papel. El pelirrojo dejó de ser muy consciente de sus movimientos, se acercó a Tyki y sin pensárselo mucho, la sílfide, ahora con cabello pelirrojo en su nuevo papel, besó a su amado James, abrazándole con pasión por el cuello, no le quería dejar ir, no de nuevo… en esa ocasión, en esa obra… la sílfide conseguiría su amor eterno.

Tyki en cambio trataba de ir por otro camino, sujetó a Lavi por la cintura, una parte de él quería separarle, la otra acercarle aún más y hacer lo imposible en ese lugar maldito… ¿Inocencia? Ni de broma, eso parecía totalmente una maldición eterna, una historia condenada a repetirse, salvo por un detalle… ese James no estaba prometido nada más que con el placer.

Lavi parecía metido en su papel, fuera su James el mismo que el de la historia u otro algo diferente, le daba igual, esa sílfide, ahora silfo, no se quedaría sin su final feliz. Las sombras danzaban a su alrededor, en un ballet fantasmagórico que adornaban inquietantemente lo que ocurría en el centro del escenario, y aunque la sala realmente estaba vacía, ahora parecía tener el telón abierto, lleno de expectación y con los focos apuntando, todo listo para la historia perfecta. Sin romper el beso, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Tyki.

El moreno no perdió tiempo y comenzó igualmente a quitarle a Lavi su uniforme de exorcista, él quizá no estuviese tan metido en su papel de James como había pasado antes, pero lo suficiente como para que su anhelo de placer hiciera el resto. La ropa caía toda al suelo desgastado de un escenario repleto de actividad ilusionista a su alrededor, ni se paraban a percatarse de como las tablas llegaban a crujir bajo sus pies.

Entre besos desesperados, Lavi llegaba a la parte más excitante… Tyki era soberbio de cintura para arriba, ni la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho llegaba a cambiar eso, ahora desabrochaba sus pantalones e incluso rompió la cadena de besos para agacharse y bajar así los pantalones del otro, ropa interior incluida, todo sobraba ahí, todo lo que no fuera una espiral de amor, deseo o simple placer mundano.

—Eres… mi mejor James… —Hasta la voz de Lavi parecía diferente… Un silfo completamente entregado a su papel, a su amor ahora correspondido a juzgar por el tamaño de la erección del moreno.

—Estás jugando con fuego… en una historia que no pertenece a este tiempo… —Así lo veía Tyki, al menos en cuanto a lo que fuera que dominaba al pelirrojo, no obstante él prácticamente arrancó el sobrante de uniforme, que era justamente también la parte de abajo.

—La historia siempre se repite de una forma u otra. —Una vez desnudo, Lavi sonrió con cierta picardía, a pesar de ser el que deseaba el final feliz comenzó a retroceder, caminando por el escenario, danzando, uniéndose a los extraños entes que aparecían transparentes en su extraña visión.

Tyki no se metió en el juego al cien por cien, el baile no era lo de ese atípico James, simplemente se acercó caminando unos pasos más cerca del telón abierto en la historia, bajo los focos, y cuando Lavi danzó a su alrededor le sujetó de la cintura, le atrajo hacia él y de nuevo le besó profunda y apasionadamente mientras le elevaba un poco del suelo, le giraba y acabaron acostados en el suelo, en una danza más personal, con caricias, besos que no parecían tener fin…

El pelirrojo rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del moreno, este aprovechó para ir directo a lo que ambos deseaban aunque no fuera tan claro en palabras. Al silfo no parecía importarle demasiado el hecho de que el cuerpo que estaba usando nunca había hecho algo como eso… ahora nada importaba más que tener a su James, ser uno con él, por lo que solo un fuerte gemido de placer abandonó su garganta cuando el otro le penetró, era lo que siempre había soñado, se estaba cumpliendo su mayor deseo… ser amado por James.

Comenzó a embestirle una vez estaba dentro de Lavi, llegando a sentir entonces como este llegaba a arañarle un poco por la espalda al empuñar sus manos en el abrazo, pero en ese momento no existía el dolor, todo quedaba opacado por el inmenso placer sin fin, eran dos cuerpos actuando como uno ante todo su público, bajo los focos y con los demás intérpretes danzando a su alrededor un baile de júbilo. El sudor se hacía presente, el calor llenaba sus cuerpos como una intensa llama que pronto desataría un feroz incendio.

Fue en medio de toda esa pasión desatada que Tyki llegó a ver algo bajo ellos… brillaba debajo del escenario, bajo los maltrechos tablones, aún sin dejar el placer de lado, pues no detenía sus embestidas, usó su poder para llevar su mano atravesando el suelo y cogiendo aquello que brillaba intensamente… apretó la mano, la inocencia se rompió volviéndose polvo en su mano. Lavi llegó a gritar, se corrió en ese momento pero también volvía a tener control sobre sus actos, aunque poco podía hacer más que seguir gimiendo con las embestidas de Tyki, que no se detenía todavía. El pelirrojo, no obstante, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado, por eso era que no se atrevía a pedirle que parara… sabía también que no lo haría.

— ¡Ahh! Ha-Has destrozado… la ino-aaah… inocencia… —De eso también había sido consciente… es más, si fue cuando todo se desvaneció… los bailes, el público, los focos, el recuerdo de la sílfide en su interior, aunque permanecía, de alguna forma, el deseo por el moreno, ¿era eso real?

—Era mi trabajo… y te he salvado… me debes una… que me pienso cobrar en especia… —Tyki tampoco iba a perder tiempo, le gustaba eso, repetiría con el exorcista pelirrojo.

Unas últimas embestidas hasta que Tyki llenó el interior de Lavi con su semen, ahora, con la ilusión destruida, se pudo escuchar sin problemas todo el eco que provocaban los gemidos al terminar con todo. Salió de él y le miraba con una sonrisa algo cínica, dejando claras sus intenciones de que eso se repitiera en el futuro, ya que fuera por las buenas o por las malas, dependería del momento y la situación. Lavi en cambio se sentía algo intimidado, ¿se podía considerar eso una violación? Tenía sus dudas, aunque la mayor parte de él le decía que no, dado que él se había entregado por completo, aunque fuera bajo los efectos de la inocencia.

—Esta batalla la he ganado yo. —Tyki se levantaba, recogía su ropa y se vestía. —No obstante, te perdonaré la vida dado que he conseguido destruir la inocencia. —Se puso también su sombrero y, con una sonrisa, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Lavi mientras desaparecía usando su poder y metiéndose bajo el suelo. —Nos volveremos a ver… Usagi.

Lavi ni pudo decir mucho más, ¿ahora iba a tener que agradecerle que no le matara? … Había perdido la inocencia… por partida doble además, a ver qué cara ponía ahora él cuando regresara a la orden con las manos vacías… ¿Vacías? No… cuando se vistió sintió algo en su bolsillo… lo sacó y entonces recordó que había cogido el diario de la bailarina que hacía el papel de la sílfide en la obra, una parte de él quería pensar que, aunque había sido cosa de la inocencia, ahora la sílfide, James, y todos los demás, junto con los bailarines del ballet, podían descansar en paz, sin repetir la historia una y otra vez, atrayendo a gente para representar la obra, al final habían conseguido ese final feliz en que James correspondía los sentimientos de un ser tan hermoso y etéreo como era la sílfide, aunque él había sido más un silfo dada la situación… Pensar eso le hizo reír nervioso… saliendo del teatro, el sol de la mañana le iluminó dándole una sensación agradable. Sonrió ampliamente y tomó camino de regreso.

 **FIN**

 _Luna: ¡Feliz aniversario mi querida M &M! Este fic va dedicado a ti, lo sabes, porque para empezar, de no ser por ti, jamás habría conocido el Lucky. Feliz 13 de junio._

 _Unos datos sobre lo que inspiró este fic:_

 _*_ _ **Silfo**_ _: Nombre del equivalente masculino de las sílfides._

 _ **La sílfide**_ _es uno de los más famosos y representativos del ballet romántico o ballet blanco por sus connotaciones. Fue estrenada en la Ópera de París el 12 de marzo de 1832._

 _Cuenta la historia de James, un joven escocés ya prometido, amado por una sílfide a la que sólo él puede ver. El día de su boda, ella se apodera de la alianza de la novia y corre a esconderse en el bosque. Él la persigue olvidándose de su prometida. Allí James se encuentra con una vieja hechicera a la que había denunciado tiempo atrás y que, deseosa de vengarse, le ofrece un velo con el que, según ella, podría capturar a la sílfide. El velo, sin embargo, está envenenado; al caer sobre la sílfide hace que pierda sus alas y la vida. Profundamente apenado, James, vislumbra a su antigua novia en la distancia casándose con su rival._


End file.
